


i like me better when i'm with you

by JaeRianL



Series: agents of fluff 2020 [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL
Summary: When Jemma realises she has feelings for Fitz, it comes at the worst time, and is really inconvenient to an efficient working environment.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: agents of fluff 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020175
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	i like me better when i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> This crosses off the squares Fitzsimmons & Friends to Lovers on the fluff bingo cards!

Jemma hates herself for feeling like this, scowls each time the butterflies consume her every thought, but she can’t help it. Ever since Fitz had gone on a date with… Rose? Clara? Amy? looking absolutely indecent in clothes that actually show off his body, with the faintest hint of stubble, she couldn’t help but think about her best friend in that way. And now, days after that stupid date, she can’t stop the daydreams finding her at every wrong moment. It’s not even like she can talk to her best friend about it, just telling him “oh Fitz, I have just discovered that I have romantic feelings for you after years of friendship based on the fact you were possibly going to be unavailable.” She’s sure that’d go swimmingly.

The worst thing is that Fitz knows something’s up with her, how could he not when she’s spent the past week spacing out at work, staring off at nothing and flat out refusing to tell him anything. When Jemma’s eyes drift from the data set on the computer to Fitz’s well shaped arse for the third time today, she shoots up from her seat, dragging Bobbi out of the lab with her, the blonde laughing at the Brit’s antics. Pulling her into the nearest free room, Jemma lets Bobbi take a seat as she paces around the room, angrily mumbling under her breath.

“How do you do it?” Jemma blurts out, Bobbi’s confused face encouraging her to clarify. “How do you work with Hunter when you clearly have feelings for him?”

“Well, it’s not overly difficult, sometimes distracting, but I try my best to finish work so that I can spend more time with him. How come?” She asks, smiling at the frazzled looking scientist.

“It’s stupid. It’s just, you know how Fitz had a date the other day?” Bobbi nods in response, her smile growing wider. “Well, before he left, I happened to see him in those new clothes of his, and suddenly, it was like my whole life has been a lie. Because I have never allowed myself to consider him in that way, he’s my best friend in the world I couldn’t lose him like that, and now, he’s like the whole package and I don’t know how to deal with it!”

“What do you mean by him being the whole package?”

“Have you met the man Bobbi? Like yes, I always knew Fitz was handsome, but when I saw him in those clothes, it was like a switch turned on in my mind and I can’t stop thinking about how handsome he is. Not to mention how kind he is, how smart, how brave.” Her voice gains a wistful tone, thinking back on all their missed opportunities.

But before she can continue her rant, explaining to the taller woman just how attractive she finds him, someone is clearing their throat behind her, and Jemma turns to find the man in question blushing bright red. Her eyes widen in mortification, and she goes to make her escape, only for Bobbi to betray her by anchoring her to the spot as Fitz steps into the room, motioning for the specialist to leave them in peace. Jemma tries to explain, to apologise for what he’d overheard, but when she opens her mouth to speak, she finds herself silenced with tears welling up in her eyes. Hastily, Fitz pulls her into a tight embrace, swaying her gently as she sobs into his shoulder, softly shushing her when she tries to apologise for everything. 

As her tears subside, she forces herself to pull away from her best friend’s warm embrace, harshly wiping at her eyes in an attempt to stop the final tears. Looking up at Fitz, she’s confused to find the Scotsman smiling fondly at her, rather than scowling at her or telling her it’ll never happen. He leads her over to the table Bobbi had been sat at, offering her a tissue from out of nowhere, before sitting down beside her, palm outstretched for her to take. 

Calmly, he begins to explain what he had heard, having followed the pair when Jemma had stormed out of the lab like she had. He holds a hand up to silence her oncoming apologies before she manages to open her mouth, and then continues by telling her how he feels about the revelation. Lacing their fingers together, he tells her about his own feelings for her, ones he’s tried to ignore for years, and how he would never have gotten the courage to tell her had he not heard her earlier on.

Jemma can’t help herself when she launches herself at Fitz, landing in his lap and squeezing him tightly. She presses soft kisses all over his face, staring down at him in search of permission to kiss him properly. When she sees him nod, smiling up at her, she leans in, sighing happily when Fitz kisses her back, one arm snaking around her waist while running his fingers through her hair, Jemma feeling truly at home in his arms. They pull away from the kiss reluctantly, breathless and giddy from the discoveries of the day. Resting her forehead against Fitz’s, gently placing another kiss to his lips, Jemma hopes they can stay in this perfect moment forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought & come find me on [ Tumblr](https://acetoshikosato.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Jae <3


End file.
